


Kiss Me Not Him

by delsol



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Relationships, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, NOW WITH FANART!!, a tag i'd never thought i'd write, background lance/shiro, sugardaddy!shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delsol/pseuds/delsol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith wasn't homophobic. </p><p>He just couldn't help but hate the way Lance's boyfriend made him laugh, or blush, or the way them being together made his stomach feel gross.</p><p>He also couldn't help the way he <em>didn't</em> feel grossed out by the thought of him making Lance laugh and blush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wooow first voltron fic and i only just finished the show maybe 3 days ago??
> 
> there's references to sex but nothing graphic (aka just a little dialogue at the beginning) 
> 
> anyways this is **based off an article:** Straight guy worries he’s being homophobic but realizes he’s just fallen in love with his roommate
> 
>  **NOW WITH FANART!!!** thank you [sab](http://gondolinnel.tumblr.com/)  
>  for this AMAZING fanart of [sassy pidge](http://voltronyx.tumblr.com/post/149046101747/gondolinnel-ok-so-i-read-fortress-of-fanficss/)  
> 

 

“ _OH fuck yes.”_

 

Oh fuck _no_ , Keith thought irritably as he was awoken at the ass crack of dawn to the sound of his roommate moaning. **Again.**

 

Today was one of those days, and the sun wasn’t even up, where Keith _really_ truly wished he hadn’t sent in his dorm application two weeks before the semester started. He r _eally_ truly wished he would’ve listened to his stepmother when she’d told him in her nagging voice that ‘if you don’t turn it in by July, you’ll get stuck with dorm mate that’ll drive you crazy.’

 

Keith really, really, really _truly_ wished, as he woke up at four in the morning to the sounds of his roommate and his boyfriend fucking, that he would have done exactly what she’d said.

 

He tried to block them out, he really did, but the only thing separating Keith from Lance, his obnoxious roommate, and his boyfriend, which Keith had never bothered to learn, was a measly desk that was covered in hot pocket wrappers.

 

Needless to say, Keith could hear _everything_.

 

Even when he turned toward the wall closest to his bunk and shoved his two pillows over his exposed ear.

 

Nothing. Nada. It did absolutely nothing.

 

“ _Shit, right there. Yes, dios mio.”_

 

Keith huffed irritably and wished he’d actually gone out of his way to try to make friends at freshman orientation so that he’d at least have another dorm to escape to whenever Lance and his fuckface boyfriend decided to fuck when Keith had a class in four hours.

 

This wasn’t the first time this had happened, in fact it happened at least two or so times a week, and each time Keith would try to bring it up with Lance, Lance would either be with his muscular-ass boyfriend who could probably knock Keith out with only his thumb, or Lance would be out.

 

Actually, now that Keith thought of it, and Keith had a lot of time to think while distracting himself from the lewd noises coming from across the room, Lance was almost never in the dorm unless it was at night.

 

His stepmother had warned him that this would happen every once in a while, but this was just getting obnoxious.

 

“ _Fuck you’re so good. So good, yess.”_

 

Why couldn’t they just fuck in that muscular oaf’s dorm?

 

Keith was about two seconds from getting out of bed dumping the two shitheads, fucking like rabbits into the hallway to fend for themselves, but all of a sudden the noises stopped and the room was finally quiet again.

 

Keith rolled over, now that it was safe, to look at the clock on the desk, finding that it was already five in the morning.

 

At least he could still get three or so hours of sleep. A true miracle.

 

Keith rolled back over to face the wall, his eyelids were heavy and droopy. He slowly closed his eyes and the stinging of tiredness finally ceased. Keith sighed in relief and was mere seconds from drifting off again when the creaking of Lance’s bed started up again.

 

“ _Yes, fuck give it to me, babe._ ”

 

Keith’s eyes opened comically wide, well, comically to people who weren’t TRYING TO FUCKING GO BACK TO BED, and he angrily tossed his covers onto the ground in an attempt to flee the room. On his way out he irritably grabbed Lance’s beanbag and his own pillow and blanket before heading into the nasty dorm hallway to sleep, all while muttering curses about how he hated life.

 

 

☾ ☼ ☾

 

 

The next day, well technically the same day since four am doesn’t count as morning to Keith, he could barely keep his eyes open during his bio chem class, but luckily his lab partner, Hunk was able to pick up some of his slack for the day.

 

All Keith wanted to do was go back to his dorm, take a nice hot shower, and nap for about 3,000 years.

 

Alas, he made a freshman mistake by picking not only a morning class, but by also choosing a three hour course as his first class so he didn’t make it back to his dorm until eleven.

 

Keith had gotten used to the dorm being empty during the afternoon, especially right before lunch, so he adjusted his usual schedule of showering at night to shower during this time.

 

Mostly so he could get dressed without worrying about having to either: A. be nonchalant about his nudity while Lance was in their small, shared room or B. worry about looking like a self-conscious idiot, trying to cover himself while getting dressed like they were back in the middle school locker rooms.

 

He forewent his usual ten minute power-shower to a well-deserved twenty minute one instead where he took the time to chill in the almost too hot water to help get him ready for a nap. A _very_ well deserved nap.

 

He decided in the shower that last night was the final straw. Keith was done with walking in on them making out on the desk they shared, tired of seeing them snuggle on the beanbags and watching movies, and tired of them fucking in the middle of the night, leaving him with a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

Most of all he was just grossed out by both of them, this wasn’t like the gay relationships he’d seen on TV, in fact it was the opposite, it was disgusting, and Lance’s boyfriend made him feel sick to his stomach each and every time he walked in on them doing anything. Even snuggling.

 

He had to talk to Lance about this.

 

He and Lance had actually had lots of conversations during odd times of the day, but nothing had really ever gone beyond the surface so he didn’t know how Lance would react when he told him his relationship made him feel uncomfortable.

 

Ugh, he’d probably sound like a dick.

 

Keith only got out of the shower after he’d heard a group of people entering the bathroom, but he shut the water off too quickly and was subjected to the harsh coldness of the men’s bathroom, which had definitely _NOT_ caused his balls to shrink. At all.

 

He grabbed his towel before the group could see him and swiftly made his way back to the dorm where he hastily shut the door behind him to keep the heat in and slowly sunk down to the floor with his eyes closed.

 

He didn’t even know when Lance would be back for them to have this talk, he didn’t even know how he’d even bring it up.

 

“What a fucking day.” Keith sighed from his sitting position against the door.

 

“Tell me about it.” Keith’s eyes shot open to find Lance gazing at him like he was prey.

_What. The. Fuck._

 

“Uh,” Keith froze, dumbstruck as to why Lance suddenly decided to make an appearance during Keith’s afternoon routine. “I, uh, wasn’t expecting to see you.” He mumbled with bright cheeks, attempting to make the small towel around his waist cover more of his body.

 

Lance’s eyes never once left Keith’s towel. “I was at a study thing with Shiro.”

 

Shiro; that must be the shithead that’s been over the past few nights this month, having ridiculously loud sex with Lance.

 

Just hearing this guy’s name made Keith’s stomach knot up.

 

“Cool, studying is always good?” Keith mentally face palmed, he sounded like an idiot and now Lance would never want to try and talk to Keith again.

 

Wait, why did that make Keith feel so… upset?

 

Lance, in all his tanned glory, leaned back against the wall closest to his bed before patting a spot next to him. “So Keith, what’ve you been up to? Are you spending time with a special someone?” He asked with a smirk.

 

Was he being serious? Keith was practically naked and Lance wanted to have a fucking chat? About his love life nonetheless.

 

This felt like the beginning of a bad porno.

 

Keith finally gave in to Lance’s pouting and sat down. “I don’t need a ‘special someone’, this dorm gets enough action as it is.” It was as good of a segue as Keith was going to get, but before Keith could elaborate Lance butted in.

 

Lance snorted and leaned onto Keith for support. “You’re so sassy.”

 

Keith couldn’t really think with their close proximity along with the scent of Lance’s spicy cologne that was clouding his senses. “Who the hell says sassy?”

 

“See, sassy.” Lance flicked Keith’s nose.

 

Keith batted his hand away. Right now wasn’t the best time to bring it up it seemed. “Anyway, I should get dressed.”

 

He’d hoped Lance would take a clue and either preoccupy himself or just leave, but Lance made no move to leave and stayed seated exactly where he was, looking directly at Keith.

 

“Yeah, you should it’s almost noon.” Lance said a bit distractedly.

 

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

 

“Nope! I’m yours for the entire day.” Keith inflated at the statement, but realized that meant Lance would be staying while Keith changed.

 

“Oh, alright.” Keith paused picking up his pajamas to put back on before looking back at Lance. “I’m just gonna change now.” He held up his clothes for Lance to see. “Right here, right now.” Lance only nodded at him.

 

Keith made no move to drop the towel.

 

Lance made no move to look away.

 

“You should probably put your clothes on if you don’t want to catch a cold.” Lance stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

 

“Yeah, I should.”

 

“Okay, so do it.”

 

“I will.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Yup.” Keith nodded, but his internal panic was starting to show.

 

“Are you gonna do it?” Lance drawled.

 

Keith shouted the first thing that came to his mind. “ARE _YOU_ GONNA DO IT?”

 

Lance had opened his mouth, probably ready to be a shit, but that obviously wasn’t what Keith was expecting. To be fair, it wasn’t what Keith was expecting either.

 

“I mean, uh. I’m gonna get changed,” Keith nodded to himself and turned away from Lance. “And you are going to never mention this to anyone again.”

 

Lance merely snorted, seemingly nonchalant. “It’s alright, we’re both guys here.”

 

“But you’re gay.” Keith’s mouth obviously wasn’t synced to his brain at the moment because his mouth was spewing complete shit.

 

“I’m not gay.” Keith glances over to Lance while he’s pulling his underwear up to see him pouting.

 

Keith sighed and turned back around to put his BØRNS shirt that his mom bought too big so he used it as a PJ top. Did Keith really need to give this kid a definition of what gay meant? Because having bum sex was d _efinitely_ a factor.

 

“Alright, well it’s kinda gross.”

 

“Your dick is?” Lance asked jeeringly, moving from a casual leaning position to fully sit up.

 

Keith blanched. “What? No! That’s not what I meant. I mean like you’re into guys and I’m naked and it’s gross.”

 

Lance sighed and looked down at his nails, seemingly disinterested. “I’m not gonna jump your shitty haired ass, shit head.”

 

“Oh, you mean like you jumped that guy last night? It’s disgusting to have to listen to two guys fucking every night.” Keith might as well tell him how he felt now that they were technically fighting.

 

“So you were listening?” Lance coldly teased.

 

“No! Well I mean, KIND OF, but only because this room is so damn small. It’s gross.” At this point Lance had stood up and towered over Keith, which was at first intimidating, but then he realized Lance was too scrawny to stand a chance against Keith’s muscles.

 

“Wow, I didn’t realize my roommate was homophobic. Good to know for future reference.”

 

“I am not homophobic it’s just-“

 

“I know, I know, disgusting to listen to two guys fucking.” Lance recited.

 

“Exactly!” Keith brightened at his understanding.

 

“So if I was fucking a girl would that make you feel better?” Oddly enough the thought did _not_ make him feel better, it made him feel worse imagining Lance coming home smelling of her perfume, or having her lipstick smeared on his lips.

 

Keith unintentionally cringed. “No, it’s not. No, I don’t know. Leave me alone I didn’t get any sleep last night thanks to your scrawny ass.”

 

“Alright whatever you say, you 100% straight energy drinking macho man.” And with that Lance got up and slammed the door behind him.

 

Keith stared at the door long after Lance was gone before sitting on his bed with a huff. “Well that went swimmingly.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the comments and kudos i really appreciate it!
> 
> there's some spanish in this chapter but i have the translations right next to the words to make it easier

After their fight, Lance went out of his way to avoid Keith for as long as he could.

 

His therapist had told him college was a more open place where more and more people would be accepting of his sexuality since many of them would also be experimenting with their own. But obviously she was wrong.

 

Or maybe he just drew the short straw with his roommate, which is _technically_ his fault for turning in his dorm application the day before the first day of school. Lance hadn’t thought it would matter what dorm he got since he’d mostly be sleeping at home, but it all changed when he’d come out to his parents as bisexual the other day and they’d kicked him out.

 

It turns out that just because his parent’s native country, Colombia, legalized LGBT rights, does not mean that they’re not automatically less conservative and bigoted as Lance thought they might be.

 

All in all, his freshman year pretty much sucked shit.

 

He had to deal with not only his homophobic parents, but also a fucking homophobic roommate? Couldn’t Lance catch a break? Please? Anyone?

 

Anyways, Lance had luckily known most of the people here since basically everyone from his high school ended up at Altea University so he had a few places to crash while he thought of a way to get back at Keith.

 

Tonight he was at Hunk’s place, who had opened his door to find a bawling Lance drooped against the doorframe. Lance actually didn’t really know how he’d started calling him Hunk, but for some reason it stuck and Hunk didn’t seem to mind so long as people didn’t use it in a hurtful way.

 

Hunk was a bigger guy, but his sweet personality was the main reason no one had ever bothered to try and bully him, well that and because Lance and their other friend Allura would scare the shit out of anyone who did.

 

Well, mostly Allura did the scaring and Lance did the beating up.

 

WELL, okay technically Allura did all of it but Lance was there looking cool and shouting out superhero catch phrases for her to use while beating the bullies to a bloody pulp. She never actually got in trouble though since her dad was the most influential sponsor to the school.

 

Allura was actually the one who introduced Lance to Shiro when Lance was a senior in high school and she and he were freshmen at Arus. They’d started out only hanging out when they were with Allura and Hunk, but eventually in the summer before Lance’s freshman year they hung out more alone. In fact Shiro seemed to really like to take Lance out shopping, and for someone who was broke as fuck, Lance had no reason to say no. Eventually it led to dinners with just the two of them ranging anywhere from Olive Garden to expensive places like Smith and Wollensky.

 

Shiro asked Lance what he would label their relationship as after they’d shopped at Target to get Lance dorm supplies, which his parents thought was not worth their ‘hard earned money’, so Shiro offered to pay for Lance. It was after they, and by they, Lance means Shiro, made his bed that Shiro sat down and patted next to him.

 

“Lance what,” He cleared his throat when Lance looked over at him quizzically, “what are we doing?”

 

“Uh, what do you mean? We’re setting up all this shit.” Lance noticed Shiro’s cheeks were becoming slightly pink. “Are you getting tired of lifting all the heavy stuff? Because I know I look strong, I lift almost e _very day_ , but I’m actually quite weak. My doctor thinks it’s because I didn’t drink enough milk when I was younge-“

 

And with that Shiro kissed Lance.

 

And Lance found himself kissing back. And it was nice. Really, _really_ nice. So nice that when Shiro pulled away, Lance pulled him right back in.

And that was the start of their odd relationship. They were there for each other to rant, well mostly Lance ranted, and there for each other for snuggles, mostly for Shiro. Actually, that’s a total lie it was all for Lance too. But mostly, Lance was also in it for the incredible sex and money.

 

That’s basically how Lance ended up with somewhat friends with benefits, somewhat therapist, somewhat sugar daddy.

 

And that’s how it had been before they’d actually labeled themselves safely as friends with benefits, but before August it’d just been friends with the benefit of money instead of sex being added into the mix. Did that make sense? Was Lance making sense? He didn’t know, but hell if he was going to try explaining his complicated relationship again. Anyways, the new added benefit of sex was great for a somewhat sexual kid like Lance, who p until Shiro, had relied mainly on his right hand. Well, for Lance it was his left, but that’s beside the point.

 

Shiro was nice, and Shiro was stable.

 

And while it was a nice feeling to have someone to fallback on, Lance just wanted to spend his first year at college exploring and doing the things he’d seen on TV. Sure, he and Shiro had gone to numerous parties, but it sucked because he wasn’t supposed to check anyone out, he was with Shiro, and the most disappointing part was sometimes he did, and there was no one to look at.

 

That is until one night, mid-August, he and Shiro had just gotten back from a date night and wanted to end it like they usually did, with some mind boggling sex. Only problem was they always fucked at Shiro’s dorm, but that night there was a sock placed over the door which everyone knows is the symbol for ‘I’m getting laid, go away’ so they instead went to Lance’s room. As weird as it sounded, they’d never really been in Lance’s dorm much mostly because he didn’t want to deal with his roommate who he’d only seen a few times in passing.

 

Neither Lance nor Shiro had bothered to check if Keith was even in the room before getting down to business, and it honestly made Lance really excited. The fact that his roommate might have been sitting there listening to them going at it with a hard on raging in his pajama pants made Lance’s stomach twist with exhilaration.

 

But, alas, Keith seemed to be more annoyed than turned on.

 

Ever since then Lance has made it his goal to get _something_ out of that Korean cutie. Was he even Korean? Lance couldn’t remember ever asking but his harsh features and sharp dark blue eyes seemed to hint at it. Lance was getting off track, anyways, he’d made it his goal to get _something_ , literally _anything_ out of Keith, whether it be a moan or a hard on. But with each passing time, Keith seemed to get more and more irritated, more and more curt with Lance whenever he tried to start up conversation.

 

And then today happened.

 

Or better yet this morning happened which led to today happening. Which actually sounds really weird now that Lance thinks about it because morning always leads to today, but like, this is for dramatic effect he supposes. Can you feel this sentence’s drama? ARE YOU FEELING IT?

 

Lance facepalmed as he was getting ready to turn in for the night on Hunk’s couch. Even while talking in his head Lance can’t help but sound ADD. Maybe he is, maybe he isn’t; his parents had never got him tested because mental stuff like this ‘doesn’t exist,’ so your guess is as good as his.

 

Back to the story, though.

 

Lance may have been in the middle of getting his ass rammed by the sex god that is Shiro, but he did hear the mumbled curses into the darkness of the dorm.

 

 _Yes!_ Lance thought with eagerness, Keith had finally given him what he wanted, no, was giving Lance _more_ than he could’ve wanted. He could hear his curses and the ruffling of his sheets, Keith was totally getting off to this and Lance was totally getting off on that.

 

It was the most mind blowing orgasm Lance had ever had, so much so, that he could literally hear fireworks go off. Well maybe just one loud one, but it was still incredible. So incredible that Lance decided to actually spend time in his dorm tomorrow.

 

So he waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited some more.

 

Shiro had to leave at about 10:30 for his economics class which was held in the east bloc, aka the furthest building from Lance’s dorm, so he had to leave super early to get there on time. Which left Lance to wait again.

 

And wait.

 

And wait. Honestly, was Keith just not going to show up at all? Was he too embarrassed at the thought of running into Lance and having to look him in the eyes after jerkin’ it to him getting fucked?

 

DIOS MIO THAT’D BE SO HOT.

 

Lance was getting himself a bit too worked up and was minutes away from calling off his chat with Keith to masturbate for a few hours, maybe even on Keith’s bed. Wait, no, that’d be a bit weird if Keith walked in on Lance pressed into his cot.

 

Totally weird, definitely not hot whatsoever. Definitely not.

 

Oh who was Lance kidding, that _pendejo guapo_  (beautiful idiot/arse) could make him hot and bothered even if he was covered in peanut butter and chocolate sauce.

 

Wait, that’s kinda hot too DAMMIT.

 

Lance had been trying, and failing to keep his hand away from his crotch when the door to the door busted open, revealing a dripping wet Keith wearing only a towel.

 

“What a fucking day.”

 

He hadn’t noticed that Lance was there yet because his eyes had been shut, but they soon popped open once Lance had spoken. “Tell me about it.”

 

His voice had probably sounded a bit breathy, mostly because he was trying to decipher if this Keith was all just a part of his perverted imagination. Honestly, how else could this make sense? Keith showing up with his pale skin shining with water, wearing a scant towel over his thick, muscular thighs that Lance wanted to sink his teeth into.

 

Lance was imagining those sculpted legs pinning him into the mattress when he realized Keith had ask him something. He had mastered the art of tuning out and being able to respond to people, so he guessed Keith had asked him why he was here or where he’d gone earlier.

 

Truth be told he was bending over their shared desk for Shiro, but he didn’t think Keith would want to hear that he’d nearly come all over his textbooks, so he settled for a little white lie. “I was at a study thing with Shiro.”

 

God the way his lips moved when he talked was gorgeous.

 

Lance casually leaned back against the wall closest to his bed, motioning for Keith to join him on his bed. “So Keith, what’ve you been up to? Are you spending time with a special someone?” He asked in a hopefully teasing tone.

 

He recalled that Keith seemed a bit thrown off at the question, and even more at Lance’s proposed chatting spot, but he nonetheless made his way towards where Lance was seated on his bed, clad in only a towel. Carefully, mind you, as if he was entering the lion’s den, which he kind of was. So Lance made the sweetest face he could think of to put Keith at ease, which seemed to work because he’d chosen a spot on the mattress that was closer to Lance than had been offered.

 

This looked like the beginning of a _great_ porno.

 

“I don’t need a ‘special someone’, this dorm gets enough action as it is.” Oh good, this was perfect. He was leading right where Lance wanted to go. He didn’t want to lay on his dream three way proposal too soon, so he decided to attempt to be casual.

 

Lance snorted and took it as a chance to become closer to him by pretending to be so overcome with laughter that he needed to lean on someone. “You’re so sassy.”

 

Sassy was good, sassy was what Shiro wasn’t.

 

There was something that drew Lance to Keith, the fire in his _ojos guapos_ (handsome eyes), the way he wasn’t afraid to talk back to Lance, or to challenge him. It was a refreshing change from Shiro who was a people pleaser, anything that would make Lance happy is what would be done, no matter the cost. Lance had never had that in his life before. He’d only ever had ‘if you want it, work for it’ or ‘our hard earned money goes towards things we need, not the useless _basura_  (trash) you want so much.’

 

Oh god, what the hell was Lance going to do.

 

But then the conversation turned, and not in the way Lance was hoping it would.

 

It made him want to shrink back as he had when he came out to his parents as bisexual. The words lance was saying weren’t exactly the insults that his parents had thrown at him, but they still hurt the same, especially after what Lance had thought they’d had.

 

“Gross.”

 

“Disgusting.”

 

It was all things he’d heard before. College was supposed to be different, dammit. This was, fuck, _this_ was disgusting, _this_ was gross.

 

Not Lance.

 

Once Lance had collected his phone and charger, he had walked out the door and has been avoiding his homophobic shithead roommate.

 

This day, Lance had thought a few hours ago sitting in the cafeteria, could not get any worse. Which of course was practically the same as inviting the universe into your life to throw shit around and fuck everything up.

 

And fuck everything up it did.

 

Shiro never usually ate lunch in the cafeteria, so that should have been the first warning sign that something was about to happen. Lance couldn’t figure out if it was going to be good or bad, and he didn’t have his contacts in, he’d left them in his nightstand, so he couldn’t read Shiro’s face from that far.

 

“Hey Lance, is now a good time to talk?” Shiro asked, sitting down in one of the blue cafeteria chairs that made him look comically big.

 

Lance shrugged, messing around with the peas on his tray. “Sure, I guess.”

 

Shiro fiddled with Lance’s abandoned napkin. “So, I’ve been thinking about something lately.” Oh no, this sounded like either a new kink of his was found, or a life decision was about to be made. Lance would only hope it was the former.

 

Shiro sighed and glanced up at Lance. “Lance, I’ve been hanging out with someone else, and it’s gotten to the point in my relationship with him that I want to make it official.” He stopped to massage the bridge of his nose. “A-and, I know we never really had a label for what we were-“

 

Oh god, past tense. And he stumbled over his words, that’s never happened before. Oh god, oh god, oh god.

 

“But I think I need to end whatever we had. It’s not fair to keep you strung along while I’m with him, and it’s not fair for me to string Pidge along with you either. I just, just” He huffed and took Lance’s hand. “I just want to make the best decision, the one that doesn’t hurt the people I care about. And I do care about you Lance, and I still want to be close with you, just not as close as we were. And… Lance say something please.”

 

At that, Lance looked up into Shiro’s imploring eyes and put on his best fake smile. “Yeah that sounds fine. I appreciate, uh, this whole thing about coming to me and all. I have to go, uh, you know.” Lance gestured vaguely behind himself before making his way across the cafeteria like a deer on ice.

 

Beautiful, perfect day.

 

Everything is going great, Lance had sarcastically thought as he made his way to the nearest bathroom to bawl his eyes out.

 

As he lay in the darkness, listening to Hunk’s soft snoring he came to the annoying realization he’d eventually have to go back to his dorm and face the shithead that started this shitty ass day.

 

Wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be keith's pov again and them finally talking this huge misunderstanding out
> 
> let me know if i made any mistakes or if you really liked something! thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i just sat down and wrote this all of last night well into 4 am so sorry if it doesn't make sense (i don't have a beta either) so comment if you find any mistakes 
> 
> also this is the longest chapter i think i've written for a fic ever which is super cool !
> 
> thank you for all the comments and kudos they really motivated me! and thanks for sticking with me through my first voltron fic

It took Keith about four seconds to even realize that Lance was no longer in the room, and another two for the weight of the conversation to hit him.

_No, no, no this was_ not _happening,_ Keith thought frantically as the door slammed shut behind Lance. He was half tempted to go after the tanned man, but Keith wasn’t quite sure what had just gone down. He sat down on his bunk, which remained unmade from the previous night, trying to recall what had caused the conversation to go awry.

 

 _Oh wait,_ he recalled bitterly, _it was probably when I called him and his boyfriend gross_.

 

GOD! This whole thing was just a huge misunderstanding caused by Keith and his inability to think before he spoke, and because of it Lance thought Keith was some homophobic asshole.

 

 _Holy shit_ , Keith thought and had the greatest urge to ram his head into the nearest available hard surface, _he thinks I’m a fucking homophobe. Am I?_

 

No, he couldn’t be a homophobe, it was nearly impossible. He’d been exposed to the LGBT community early on in his life, in fact most of the kids at his high school were either in the GSA club, or just gay themselves. He’d been around gay people nearly every day of his life and it didn’t bother him until now. God, why the hell is college already challenging his views this early in the game? Nothing, absolutely nothing was making sense, and Keith was too exhausted from lack of sleep and the emotional toll of the argument to really think clearly, let alone go after Lance like some white knight on a dumb horse.

 

So instead he curled up on his bunk and disparaged himself on all the dumb shit he’d said, realizing he meant absolutely none of it.

 

When he woke up from his nap later on in the evening, Lance was nowhere to be seen which was probably for the best since Keith hadn’t had the time to think of an apology let alone an explanation for his weird behavior earlier.

 

Then he realized that he didn’t even have an explanation for himself.

 

Why did Keith care so freaking much about his absent, arrogant, roommate; mostly why did he care so freaking much about who he got it on with?

 

Was he jealous because Lance could actually get laid when Keith was a virgin?

 

Was he mad because Lance had silky, gorgeous caramel skin that glowed even after Lance had woken up from a rough night of sex while his skin was translucently pale and gross looking even after he'd showered?

 

Was it that Lance’s dark, honey filled eyes always lit up when he looked up at his sexy model of a boyfriend and not at Keith’s short, broad stature?

 

Or perhaps it was the way his boyfriend looked at him with love that made Keith upset.

 

Maybe, just maybe, under all his bravado, Keith was jealous that _he_ couldn’t look at Lance like that; jealous of the fact that Lance would never look at _him_ like that.

 

But that would be insane, wouldn’t it? Or would it? This was too many damn questions to have this early after waking up.

 

Keith pondered vaguely to himself how it was too late to be having this kind of sexuality crisis, but a quick glance at his alarm clock told him it was merely nine at night with the sun just setting over the campus.

 

He had time! He could go find Lance and tell him right now!

 

Keith bolted off his bed in search of his shoes, not caring that he was technically still only in a shirt and boxers before racing down the dimly lit hallway with new vigor, not caring that he didn’t know where he was going, nor that he was practically naked.

 

All he knew was he had to get to Lance.

 

His sandals flopped dramatically against the thin carpet as he hastily made his way to the main part of his dorm towards the help desk, hoping the person manning the desk would be able to search and find where his only true acquaintance was living in hopes he’d have some vague idea of where Lance would be crashing.

 

He was so deep in thought that he ran past the help desk, having to comically slide across a portion of the floor in order to gain enough traction in his lackluster shoes to halt before turning around and running back to where he should’ve stopped.

 

“Can you help me find… Uh.” Keith is panting too hard for the poor (girl?) at the desk to understand him so he tried again. “I, uh, need help finding a guy.” He finally managed to spit out.

 

“Don’t we all.” They sighed tiredly, looking back down to their Batman comic.

 

Keith shook his head in quick succession. “No, I need help finding a guy named Hunk?” Shit, was that even his lab partner’s real name?

 

The young looking person at the desk finally looked back up, feigning disinterest. “You mean Hunk Garret?”

 

Keith didn’t have a freaking clue if that was him, but with the adrenaline running through him he couldn’t care less if he ran halfway across campus to the wrong door. “Uh, yeah that’s the guy.”

 

They began typing rapidly into the computer. “He’s in the north dorms, the closest one to Main Street.” And the furthest one from here, Keith thought bitterly, how fitting. “You’ll have to hurry, though. Visiting hours end in about thirty minutes.”

 

“Thank you!” Keith practically shouted before taking off again.

 

Nothing could stop him.

 

“HEY WAIT!”

 

Except the help ginger haired desk person.

 

He jolted to a stop, looking back to the amused ginger. “You were about to leave without knowing his dorm number.”

 

Keith nearly face palmed; how could he forget the most important part of information. “Oh, thanks.”

 

It was quiet for a while and Keith thought they’d gone to search for the room, but found them reading the comic book again. “Are you gonna tell me the number?” He huffed aggravated.

 

They looked up at him innocently. “Oh, sorry I didn’t realize you were in a rush.”

 

Keith didn’t respond, waiting for them to read him off the number for the second time.

 

“Well, are you?” They looked at him mock questioningly.

 

Keith groaned. He was never going to make it to Hunk’s dorm, the only person he knew that might have info on where Lance went, if this obnoxious person kept this up. “Am I what? Listen can you just give me the dorm number?”

 

“So, technically speaking, you _are_ in a hurry.” They stated in a drawl.

 

“YES! I AM IN A HUGE FREAKING HURRY SO IF YOU’LL _PLEASE_ GIVE ME THE FREAKING FRICK FREAKING DORM NUMBER I WOULD REALLY FREAKING APPRECIATE IT.” Keith didn’t mean to scream, he really didn’t, but he couldn’t help it. At least he'd make his step mother proud by not cursing at someone else, but his feelings couldn’t wait any longer.

 

When he was finished with his emotional outburst, the ginger smirked. “Floor two, room 24. Good luck trying to apologize to Lance after what you did to him.”

 

Keith was ready to bolt out the door again, but at the ginger’s words he stopped. “Wait, how did you know about that?”

 

“Lance and I hang out with Hunk and Allura practically every day so of course he told me about it when he was storming off to Hunk’s place.” They looked down at their nails nonchalantly. “Also I thought you were in a hurry, lover boy.”

 

Oh god, Keith thought as the ginger’s words sunk in. Lance was with Hunk. He wouldn’t have to go on a wild goose chase through the campus in the dark. “Thank you!” He shouted for the second time.

 

“I’m Pidge by the way.” They call after him. “Don’t you dare hurt him, I know where you live.” Keith was no time to register the threat before he was off again.

 

 _North dorm, north dorm, floor two, floor two, room 24, room 24,_ Keith chanted as he dashed across the long length of campus, glad that he’d been on the cross country team in high school, otherwise he’d have barely made it down the hallway before needing to take a break.

 

After a while of running and panting like crazy he finally arrived at the north dorm bloc with a wide grin adorning Keith’s sweaty face. He jogged inside the air conditioned building with his heart pounding painfully against his chest and his pulse racing. Keith blamed it mostly on the running, but he couldn’t deny the fact he was nervous as all get out. The thought of seeing Lance for the first time since their fight was nerve wracking and a tad bit exciting. He was going to prove to Lance he wasn’t the asshole he’d seemed to be earlier.

 

He walked to the elevator, because like hell he was going to walk up a flight of steps when his legs felt this jelly like.

 

And with a left turn and a few seconds he was there.

 

Keith had finally arrived at Hunk’s dorm room, knowing full well that Lance was somewhere behind the door. Knowing full well that he could no longer cower behind his poorly masked feelings.

 

However, he didn’t fully know what he was going to say.

 

Shit.

 

He’d really come all this way without a game plan on how to tell Lance his true feelings for him. Did Keith even really figure out what his feelings for Lance were?

 

Frick freaking shit frick.

 

Keith stared at the busted up door that was peeling brown paint for a good minute before getting the balls to knock.

 

BUT WAIT! Keith thought with a jolt, returning his fist back to his side. What if Lance lashed out at him, he had good reason to, Keith wouldn’t blame him, or what if he laughed in Keith’s face, or what if he told Keith he never wanted to see him again and move out of the dorm, leaving Keith with officially no one to talk to on campus, or what if…

 

DAMMIT.

 

And with that, Keith left no room for anymore doubts as he knocked loudly against the cheap door.

 

It was dark outside, that Keith was sure of since he spent a good seven minutes running through it, but he knew most students wouldn’t be asleep until way later in the night so he wouldn’t have to worry about waking anyone up.

 

He took a deep breath as he heard talking somewhere in the room.

 

Should he cover the eyehole? Keith thinks frantically as the talking gets louder. Without much second guessing, Keith reached up and covered the glass with his index finger.

 

The locks sounded from inside and Keith’s heart leaped against his ribcage as the door opened to reveal…

 

Keith nearly sighed in relief seeing that Hunk had been the one to open the door, giving Keith more time to think about his approach.

 

“Nice pants.” Hunk hummed as he leaned against the peeling door.

 

Keith raised an eyebrow, looking down at himself quickly before remembering he was only wearing his alien boxers. Shit. “Uh, thanks.” Keith tried to peer around Hunk’s broad form to see if Lance was anywhere near, but Hunk leaned ever so slightly so that it was nearly impossible to see past him.

 

Keith cleared his throat. “Does Lance happen to be around? I need to apologize to him and, uh,” Keith looked around sheepishly, “explain some things to him.”

 

He vaguely heard sniffling in the background and his heart dropped. Had he made Lance cry?

 

“I don’t know.” Hunk said, crossing his arms with a frown. “I don’t like the way you’ve been treating my friend. I’m all for apologies, but I don’t think you deserve to give Lance one when you’ve left him this vulnerable.”

 

“I didn’t mean to! It’s all one huge misunderstanding because…” Keith stopped and ran his hand through his hair. “Because I’ve realized some stuff that’ll hopefully help explain why I said the things I did, but it’s really personal.”

 

“So you want to kick me out of my dorm to apologize to Lance?” Hunk said with his frown deepening.

 

This was _not_ turning out how Keith had planned. Well, Keith hadn’t really planned, but if he had it still probably wouldn’t have gone like this.

 

“I- I, uh, well when you put it that way…” Keith trailed off unhelpfully.

 

Hunk sighed. “You’ve got ten minutes, and if I come back and he’s crying I’ll send Allura after you. That is not a thing you want to happen, my friend.” He claps Keith on the back before heading off in the direction of the elevators, leaving the door open for Keith to go in.

 

The first thing Keith noticed is how clean everything is, the second thing he noticed is how everything was clean except the couch which was filled with pillows and blankets covered in Disney characters. The third thing he’d noticed was how the messy pile of blankets was moving.

 

“Lance.” Keith spoke quietly.

 

The blankets suddenly stop moving and a familiar head pops out with a harsh glare. “What do you want?”

 

Keith blinked, never really having planned to get to this point. “I uh, wanted to say-.”

 

“Wanted to say how disgusting I am?” Lance butted in, shooting up from his bungalow on the couch. “Wanted to tell me anymore bullshit you’ve already said before? You know what, you make me sick.” He pouted angrily at Keith’s stunned face.

 

“I, that’s not-!” Keith tried to explain but Lance cut in again.

 

“That’s not what? That’s not how you were going to say it? Were you going to tell me what a disappointment I am? Huh? Go on, say it, Keith.” At this, Lance came toe to toe with Keith, rage filling his honeyed eyes.

 

“LANCE I THINK I LIKE YOU!” Keith shouted with closed eyes and tight fists before he could think.

 

“I _knew_ you couldn’t- WAIT WHAT?” Lance screeched far too close to Keith’s ears.

 

Keith hesitantly opened one eye, expecting Lance to lash out again, but saw that he’d left Lance dumbfounded. “I think I like you.” He repeated again, hoping to get the idea through to Lance.

 

Lance wildly gestured to Keith and himself with his mouth stuck open before looking around the room suspiciously. “Is this some sort of sick prank or something?”

 

“NO!” Keith shouted with wide eyes.

 

Lance clasped at his chin with pensive eyes. “So, what the hell bro? If you like me then why did you say all the shit you did? That shit really fucked with me, man. Not cool. You should’ve just come straight out,” Lance stopped and smirked, “well, _gay out_ and said it.”

 

Keith smiled lightly at the fact Lance was back to joking with him. “I actually just figured it out a little while ago and I had to rush over here to tell you and apologize for being a jerk. I really didn’t mean to be a jerk to you, my words and my feelings just got all jumbled up and came out wrong and I knew I had to tell you the moment I realized everything.”

 

Lance frowned and scanned Keith. “Is that the reason you’re not wearing pants? Or was that an attempt to seduce me?”

 

“Yeah.” Keith laughed sheepishly. “I just had to tell you, and I know it’s really shitty because you have a boyfriend, but the reason I hated your relationship wasn’t because I was homophobic, it was because I hated the fact he could kiss you and…” Keith stopped and looked straight into Lance’s eyes which were imploring. “I couldn’t…”

 

“Keith.” Lance sighed his name, eyes wide.

 

“I know you’re with him and I accept that, don’t get me wrong.” Keith added hastily before Lance could continue. “I just couldn’t stand that you were mad at me. I couldn’t leave our, whatever we had was, the way I did. I’m really sorry for saying all those things.”

 

“Do you regret saying you like me?” Lance asked, eyebrow raised.

 

“Never.” Keith looked up at Lance who was smiling. “Although I’ll probably regret it a little when your boyfriend comes to beat me up. Or Pidge.” He added with a faux serious nod. “They’re manipulative and scary and I’m not sure I want to know what they can do to me.”

 

Lance leaned in as if he was telling a secret. “I think everyone is secretly scared of Pidge, they could ruin your transcript with the click of a button if you take their cookie dough.” Keith laughed, knowing that was 100% true.

 

The flowery, nearly girlish scent, of Lance’s cologne lingered by Keith long after he’d pulled away. Frankly being around this guy was intoxicating. Everything he did, the jokes he made, his amazing smelling cologne, the looks he shot at Keith.

 

If Keith wasn’t careful he could end up easily doing something he’d regret later, and he didn’t want this mistake to lead to an angry boyfriend showing up at his door.

 

But those long legs, and the smooth tanned skin that was just within Keith’s reach was tempting, like holding Eve’s apple, or Persephone’s pomegranate, but not being able to take the step further by biting into them. God this sounded like the fault in the stars book or whatever it was called. To summarize in a non-poetic way; Keith was completely and utterly infatuated with every single thing Lance did, and he was finally able to realize and appreciate it.

 

Keith’s trance, however, broke as Lance spoke into the quiet.

 

“Now that I’m not mad at you anymore, you wanna chill in my blanket fortress?” Lance asked as he jumped over the back of the couch to ungracefully land in the pile of fuzzy blankets.

 

“Sure.” Keith answered awkwardly, not sure where the fort began nor ended and didn’t want to hurt Lance’s feelings by accidently ruining it so he slowly perched himself on the arm of the couch.

Lance snorted when he saw Keith. “Scooch over here.” He patted a spot right next to him, giving Keith a case of déjà vu.

 

“Oh, uh, sure.” Keith said as he placed himself a bit further away from Lance than he’d suggested, but Lance was swift to erase any space left between them. “Isn’t this a bit close for you?”

 

Lance smiled. “You could be on my lap right now and even that wouldn’t be close enough.” Keith blushed lightly at that, causing Lance to blush too. “Not like that, bro! I just mean I’m a very touchy kind of person.”

 

“Uh huh, sure, Lance.” Keith said with an eye roll as he sidled up to Lance with equal vigor, making him smile.

 

“Since I’m such a touchy person is it alright if I put my arm around your shoulders?” Keith’s eyes widened at the prospect of practically cuddling with Lance in someone else’s dorm room couch, but, nonetheless nodded his head yes.

 

Lance’s long, tanned arm snaked its way across Keith’s shoulders nearly making him shiver at the close, almost intimate, contact. In this position, Keith was inhaling Lance’s sweet scent with each breath he took, making it increasingly difficult to do the right thing by staying away from him.

 

 _Don’t be a homewrecker, don’t be a homewrecker_ Keith chanted repeatedly each time Lance’s presence got too overwhelming, which was literally every single freaking moment Keith spent sitting on the cozy couch with him. It took everything in himself to not just throw his arms around Lance’s long neck and shove his tongue down his throat well into next week, but Keith couldn’t.

 

He wouldn’t.

 

But god, he wanted to.

 

But he wouldn’t he reminded himself, realizing that he’d leaned his head on Lance’s sharp shoulder, rapidly moving back into a seated position. Lance didn’t even bat an eye, just smiled and reversed their roles by placing his head on Keith’s, much softer, shoulder.

 

“This is nice.” Lance said offhandedly, burrowing into Keith’s PJ shirt.

 

Keith laughed awkwardly. “Yeah.”

 

Lance moved so he could look up at Keith who was avoiding eye contact. “Are you enjoying this too, Keith?” And holy shit, the way Lance spoke his name with a slight accent made Keith’s eyelids lower into slits.

 

“Yeah.” Keith answered all but breathlessly. He self-consciously cleared his throat. “I mean yeah, it’s nice. And uh, warm. Very good.”

 

“Is it alright if I move closer to you?” Keith didn’t see how that would be possible, but he nodded. Of course it was alright.

 

Lance delicately moved so that his face was pressed into the pulse in Keith’s neck, which even if Keith couldn’t feel it rapidly pounding, he knew it would be going berserk enough for Lance to feel.

 

Keith suddenly remembered his agreement with Hunk, realizing he would be coming back any time now. “Lance, Hunk’s going to-.” Keith stopped abruptly when he was met face to face with the tanned man.

 

Lance seemed to ignore what Keith was going to say. He slowly closed his golden brown eyes, leaving his dark eyelashes fanned across his caramel skin before leaning in, and even though Keith wanted nothing more than to give in and meet his plush lips, he knew he couldn’t be the other girl. Or in this case, the other guy. Keith knew he shouldn’t, he really did, but he couldn’t’ help but lean in to Lance’s intoxicating scent. Those golden eyes pulled him right into their mesmerizing depths and Keith was stuck like a fly to honey.

 

Keith sighed and held his hand to his tanned chest just as Lance’s breath reached his lips. “Lance, we can’t. I’m sorry, but I can’t do this. I can’t come between you and your boyfriend.”

 

And boy was Keith sorry that he wouldn’t be able to feel those pink lips between his own.

 

Like really super sorry.

 

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” Lance sighed dejectedly. “Technically I never really had one, but after today I _definitely_ do not have one.”

 

“What do you mean you never really had one? You were fucking with that guy every second.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes gently. “I love it when you over exaggerate because you’re jealous.”

 

“Shut up.” Keith huffed with a blush.

 

“Anyways,” He yawned, “Shiro was never really my boyfriend, he was like my sugar daddy or whatever. It doesn’t matter anymore because he called whatever we had off right after you were a little shit to me.”

 

“HEY! I apologized.” Keith frowned.

 

“I know, I know.” He smiled. “I’m so going to use this against you later on.”

 

“Jerk.” Keith said, smiling as he nudged Lance lovingly (read: really super hard) in the ribs. “So, wait you’re single?”

 

“Hopefully not for long if I have anything to do about it.” He answered with a wink.

 

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Are you asking me out?”

 

“Are you saying yes?”

 

“I guess if I have to.” Keith trailed off with a smirk.

 

 

 

At this, Lance’s eyes lit up and a grin stretched its way across his face. “So you’ll go out with me?”

 

Keith glanced at Lance with a smile. “Any person who’d turn you down is an idiot.

 

“ _Buuut_ you’re an idiot so are you… rejecting me, Keith?” Lance said with an exaggerated pout. “Harsh, bro.”

 

“Lance!” Keith sat on his knees in order to reach around and slap Lance on his shoulder.

 

“Hey, all is fair in love and war.” Lance shrugged impishly before wrapping his long arms around Keith’s torso.

 

“I think I want more love than war.” Keith trailed off as he trailed his hands up Lance’s chest.

 

Lance snorted, but leaned down closer to Keith’s face. “That was so cheesy, Keith.”

 

“Shut up, you know you love it.” Keith said, murmuring practically against Lance’s lips.

 

There was distance between them, and then suddenly there wasn’t. Keith, whose brain was still catching up, froze for a second after Lance’s warm lips met his own before sliding his eyes shut and kissing him back. Keith ran his hands up and down Lance’s neck, then settled for tangling themselves in his chestnut hair, causing Lance to hum and move his hands lower on Keith’s back.

 

It had just been a chaste kiss, but it was enough to make Keith’s heart flutter uncontrollably, causing him to smile into the kiss. He’d felt Lance smile back and they pulled apart, resting against each other’s forehead with their breath mingling.

 

“That was good.” Keith said awkwardly, causing Lance to laugh.

 

“It was so good I want to do it again.”

 

“Yeah.” Keith trailed off, staring at Lance’s lips.

 

“Yeah.” Lance agreed equally as breathless.

 

With that, Lance pulled Keith flush against himself, sliding his chapstick coated lips over Keith’s chapped ones and deepened the kiss by running his tongue along the outline of Keith’s thin, chapped lips before gently probing it between the crease of his lips, causing Keith to part them. However, Keith didn’t let Lance fully explore his mouth before teasing him a bit by sucking on his tongue lightly, eliciting a light moan much to Keith’s pleasure.

 

Keith’s grip tightened in Lance’s hair as their tongues tangled together, creating wet noises in the otherwise silent room. His heart was pounding against his ribcage again and it felt as if Keith had just run across campus again. Lance tilted his head a bit to the right and flicked his tongue against the back of Keith’s teeth, and Keith didn’t know exactly why that felt so good, but it really did and he wanted Lance to feel this good too so he took control of the kiss.

 

He lightly bit down on Lance’s tongue, startling him enough to give Keith the time to slip his tongue into Lance’s mouth. He ran his tongue across Lance’s front teeth hoping it would feel as good as it had when Lance had done it to him, and when he heard a sigh from him, Keith knew he was doing something right. Things were escalating a bit too quickly, and Keith remembered that Hunk was going to be coming back any time now so he reluctantly pulled away from Lance’s wet lips that for some reason tasted like cherry.

 

When Keith pulled away he opened his eyes to see Lance’s eyes still closed and his brows still furrowed.

 

Cute.

 

Lance’s eyes opened in slits before closing again and kissing up and down Keith’s pale neck, in slow chaste pecks. When the door opens five seconds later, Keith is glad he stopped the kiss when he did because he just saved himself for a potentially re _ally_ awkward confrontation with his lab partner.

 

 

 Lance pulled away from Keith’s neck and smiled at Hunk, who in turn gave him a thumbs up.

 

“I feel like it’s been way more than ten minutes.” Keith said, clearing his throat and willing his blush away.

 

Hunk merely smiled. “It’s been around twenty, but I didn’t hear any screaming so I decided to hang outside a bit. Has everything been worked out?”

 

“More than you’ll ever know, buddy.” Lance smirked as he wiped away the spit on his mouth.

 

“Good. Now if you don’t mind I have some z’s to catch.” Hunk smiled as he pat Lance on the back and rustled Keith’s hair.

 

Lance nodded and grabbed Keith by the hand. “Come on, babe. Let’s go home.”

 

“Technically it’s a dorm.” Keith said as he allowed himself to be dragged out of the dorm bloc.

 

“Frankly, my dear, I don’t give a damn.”

 

“What?”

 

“KEITH, JUST FUCKING LET ME END THIS NIGHT ON A COOL ONE LINER.” Lance screeched, taking Keith’s face in his hands.

 

“Was that a one liner?” He asked through puffed cheeks.

 

“I hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and being patient! 
> 
> sorry if it was a bit fast paced and unrealistic i just had to get this chapter out there before school starts 
> 
> _please please please_ leave kudos or a short comment if you liked it they mean the world to me and it only takes a few seconds to do! i'll appreciate you forever even if the comment just says tree or something

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! let me know what you thought! i don't currently have a beta so soryr if there're any mistakes 
> 
> next chapter is lance's pov (should be up by tomorrow- famous last words)
> 
>  
> 
> My tumblr: [webwrecker](http://webwrecker.tumblr.com/)  
> and my voltron side blog that i just started is here: [voltronyx](http://voltronyx.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
